1 I Will Come Back
by mar1-chan
Summary: This is a story about Lyza and her adventures in Orth and in the Abyss. I made an attempt to write about her teenage years because her life is not described in detail in the manga or in the anime. I have introduced a new character. He is Lyza's love interest, Leon. [LeonxLyza]


It was warm and stuffy in the room, perhaps too warm. Sweat trickled down Lyza's back but there was nothing she could do about it. Every muscle of her body hurt and the pounding at her temples just wouldn't stop, no matter how much she slept.

So, this is the burden of ascending from the second layer, Lyza thought, I must get used to this if I am to go further down.

She heard a knock on the door to which she said, "Come in", although it sounded more like a throaty whisper than a warm greeting.

A tall figure with brown tousled hair walked inside and sat on the foot of her bed.

It was Leon. "Lyza, it's so good to see you!" he said, beaming ear to ear.

She sat up on the stiff wooden bed and brushed her golden locks from her face. "You say that like you didn't expect me back, Leon," Lyza answered, smirking.

"No, of course I did. More than anything," he said, his ears turning red.

He produced a tiny wrapped parcel from his pocket and handed it to Lyza. "Oka-san sent you some medicine. For the headaches."

"Arigato, Leon," Lyza said holding his hand, "You always look out for me." She touched her forehead to his, "I feel better already, now that you are here," she whispered.

Leon's grip on her hand tightened. "I know you love the Abyss, Lyza, but I want you to stay with me."

Lyza pulled back. "I have to see what the Abyss has to offer. I want to see all the creatures of the deep, discover every artifact, fight every monster! But I will keep coming back to the surface too, Leon."

She didn't talk about the 6th layer, The Capital of the Unreturned. Leon will understand when that time comes. When she becomes a white whistle. He sighed but forced a smile. "I have to get back to the shop. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said. His eyes were sad but filled with hope.

"Of course! I'll drop by," Lyza promised, waving goodbye.

Lyza grabbed the glass of water sitting by her bed side and emptied the powdered medicine from Leon's parcel in it. It tasted bad but at least it worked. Her eyes started feeling heavy moments after downing the concoction and she let herself be sucked into dream world.

The next day, Ozen woke her up at the crack of dawn.

"Today, I will reach the Seekers' Camp," Lyza stated. She had changed into her delver outfit and was standing, hands on her hips, staring at the Abyss. Ozen was standing next to her on the stone balcony, like she usually is. "I won't tell you where it is. You will have to find it yourself," she said in her monotone voice.

"I'll get there before you do. Definitely!" Lyza said, grinning widely and flashing her a thumbs up.

Suddenly, Lyza remembered her promise to Leon. It was still too early for Leon to be awake, but she didn't know when she would see him again. She told Ozen she needed to grab some spices from the market before leaving and dashed down the stairs, and out the door.

Lyza had been running through these streets ever since she was young, and she knew them like the back of her hand. In no time, she was standing in front of a two-story building with cream walls and a brightly colored banner with the words "SPICES AND MEDICINAL HERBS" hanging on top of the front door. Lyza walked to the side of the building and looked up. Leon's bedroom window was the second of the two, the one with the blue curtains, but it was too high up to climb without a support. Luckily, Lyra brought her grappling hook and she swung it towards the edge to the window sill. It latched on comfortably. Lyza tugged on it once and started to climb up. The window sill was half way open. Lyza easily slipped inside. The room was dark and she gave her eyes a few moments to adjust before looking around.

Leon was sprawled on his bed, sheets thrown aside. He was wearing a pair of trousers and nothing else. Lyra stood there and gawked. She had never actually paid attention to how smooth his skin is, or how his cheek bones were perfectly carved. He was building up a little bit of muscle around his arms. For a second, Lyza considered taking up Leon's offer to stay with him in Orth and leave her life as a delver. She crouched next to his bed and started running her hand through his soft brown locks. Leon opened his eyes and looked up at her, groggily. "I knew you would come," he whispered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It's funny how we always find each other in bed," Lyza said smirking. Leon sat up and made space for her. She turned to face him and held his face in both her hands, enjoying the feel of his skin. She could feel it becoming warm. "You are beautiful," she said, withdrawing her hands. Leon wrapped his hands around her hips and looked into her eyes. They reminded him of the deep blue sea around Orth. Mysterious, stormy and alive. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. Lyza gave an imperceptible nod and he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. He smelled like musk and cinnamon, maybe a bit of vanilla too. Lyza melted into him, eagerly. Hungrily. This kiss could be the first of many to come or the last and only one. She pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. Her blonde curls had come undone and were falling around their faces, like a curtain. Leon broke the kiss first but Lyza didn't pull away. She trailed small pecks along the side of his neck. His skin was feverish and beaded with sweat.

They lay together, her head on his chest till the sky outside was completely sunny.

"I have to go now," Lyza said, breaking the silence. She donned her backpack and stood in front of the window.

Leon smiled at her. "I'll wait for you," he said, walking up to her. "I will come back," Lyza said, her hair flowing around behind her, uncurling in the wind.

And then she leapt from the window.

She was standing by the Abyss entry ledge rubbing her behind. She had forgotten all about her grappling hook till she fell flat on her butt from Leon's bedroom window. It was now safely tucked in her backpack along with other necessities.

Knowing Ozen would have descended already, Lyza took a few steps back and then ran towards the edge, leaping into the great gaping mystery known as the Abyss.


End file.
